


Three Houses Fun Times!

by Eevee_undead



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_undead/pseuds/Eevee_undead
Summary: The title is a work in progress, but this is where I will post request from both tumbler and here. Tags and characters will be added as time goes on. First post will be the request page.





	Three Houses Fun Times!

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 post! This is the request page! Feel free to fire emblem three houses request to be here.

Hello I’m a new writer here and I’ve been wanting to write stuff for fire emblem three houses, but there is so much that I could write about I get kinda lost so I’m thinking why not do request instead! With me being new I do apologise in advance if they seem out of character, but I am trying my best. I have fully completed Black Eagles and the Blue Lions. I am mid playthrough of Golden Deer and the Church is up next.   
I will be doing mostly reader inserts since I don’t know how well I can do character x character, but I am fine with character x reader x character. So please keep that in mind. 

Okay With:  
Smut (I’m pretty open with this tbh)  
Polyamory  
Platonic  
Making them gay for you   
Light Angst  
Fluff  
Mild Gore  
Hurt/comfort

Not Okay With:  
Death  
Cheating  
Heavy gore  
Heavy Angst  
Noncon

Both on Tumblr and AO3


End file.
